


Nicest Thing

by Baby_Droll



Series: Asky Boxy Prompt Ficlets [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mental Breakdown, Panic Attack, Spoilers for Motel California, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Droll/pseuds/Baby_Droll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What about Stiles telling Scott’s mom about what happened at the motel. And her reaction.<br/>(via liliaeth)<br/>I don’t particularly feel right writing that type of scene from Stiles’ perspective. I don’t think that’s his story to tell. What I did do was write Scott telling his mother about what happened and her reaction. Hopefully you can still enjoy this.</p>
<p>She’s seen this happen plenty of times. She’s heard the words repeated from Jackie-who-works-in- Psych, and she knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song of the same name by Kate Nash.

Melissa comes home to her son sitting on the couch, head bowed, and she wonders what happened now. 

She wonders how something can be worse than becoming a werewolf because that’s the only other time he’s done this, waited for her to come home. When he looks up, his eyes are red and haunted and there’s no trace of the happy baby boy she knew.

“I need to tell you something, and you. You can’t be mad at me, Mom, because I tried so hard and I just couldn’t. I couldn’t do it anymore."   
She’s seen this happen plenty of times. She’s heard the words repeated from Jackie-who-works-in- Psych, and she knows.

She knows what he’s trying to tell her and she can’t help it, something in her breaks. The bubbly little boy that came home with rocket ship drawings and homemade vases with crooked flowers he stole from Mrs. Kowalski, who had so much life in him even after his father left is broken, and she just can’t.

Melissa walks over to her son and holds him against her and he’s shaking. Scott is crying soundlessly, mouth open in a wordless howl and his eyes are glowing and his claws are pricking into the fabric of her scrubs and she’s rocking him back and forth singing the lullaby her mother taught her when she was pregnant. 

Eventually, he calms down, falls asleep in her arms like he used to, and she presses a kiss to his hair.


End file.
